Under the stars
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: "Era tan extraño, tan caótico, la manera en que sus pecados se juntaban bajo las estrellas era simplemente algo mágico; nadie sabía dónde estaban, ni en dónde pararían, inclusive ellos mismos desconocen la respuesta de sus actos sin pensamiento, pero no podían detenerse." (Slash/MaxSpace).


Otro pequeño one-shot que mi musa me inspiro, un MaxSpace, con un lemmon súper indirecto. Lamento si no es un escenario tan explícito o tan apegado al cannon, procuraré mejorar esos pequeños aspectos.

 **Vinny** , esto es para ti y para cualquiera que también sufra porque ellos se ven hermosos y merecen más fan arts/escritos.

 **Advertencias:**

 **+Slash (chico/chico) MaxSpace (Max/Space Kid). Ligero Danvid (Daniel/David).**

 **+Lemmon fluff.**

 **+Posible OoC.**

 **+Cambio de edades (Max 18/Neil 17).**

 **+Uso de headcannon (Daniel sobreprotector con Neil).**

* * *

Era tan extraño, tan caótico, la manera en que sus pecados se juntaban bajo las estrellas era simplemente algo mágico; nadie sabía dónde estaban, ni en dónde pararían, inclusive ellos mismos desconocen la respuesta de sus actos sin pensamiento, pero no podían detenerse, no ahora que la noche es cómplice de un amor que se ha contenido durante todos esos veranos; sus cuerpos se acomodan perfectamente dentro de ese refugio de tela que impide a los intrusos averiguar que está pasando, dado que sí pudieran ver las intenciones que poseen ambos universos, serían confinados a separarse y evitar la creación de uno nuevo. Y no permitirían la extinción de sus deseos. Quizás sea eso lo que deja una sensación de peligro en los labios que se comparten arduamente, desesperados por cruzar los límites que han impuesto los grandes astros.

Max no puede evitar sentir un toque de culpa, más que nada por ser quien se encuentra manchando cada una de las constelaciones que se encuentran en un cuerpo puro, sin embargo, esa misma pureza está dispuesta a ser compartida en una muestra de amor tan irracional que solo provoca que quiera continuar hasta que el mundo se apague por completo. Por ende, compensa esa naturaleza salvaje en múltiples besos, que viajan desde los labios trémulos hasta aquel blanco espacio que se forma en el límite del cuello y al comienzo de un descubierto hombro; más parece que el consentido en ese acto "vandálico" es realmente su persona, pues los suspiros de su amante son el tono que completa la escena al contrarrestar el ruido de la naturaleza que se opaca con su belleza.

No puede evitar perder un poco la cabeza cuando su respiración aumenta, mucho menos es capaz de contener los instintos de marcar algo que pelea constantemente con ese consejero que jura que no es apto para su chico de las estrellas, es por eso que espera ser perdonado ahora que sus dientes se clavan en la piel blanquecina, succionando una parte de ella, incluso llegando a morderla, solo para finalmente liberarla cuando un color "galáctico" aparece en ella. Un poco culpable, besa la misma herida para alzar su rostro de su refugio y observarlo con el mismo deseo con el que se han declarado en ese anochecer. Su mano acaricia su mejilla, con tanta suavidad que parecía tener miedo de quebrarlo como si fuera porcelana; y ciertamente, desconfía de su persona, pues teme a que pueda dañar algo que ni siquiera es consciente si podía tomarlo, y en menos de un minuto, sus dudas se desvanecen cuando su rostro es sostenido con ternura, solo para ser manipulado y así volver a sellar el miedo en medio de un beso que acaba por hacer derretir hasta las dudas más pequeñas.

¿Cómo es que terminaron de esa manera? Desesperados, fingiendo saber más de lo que un adulto promedio sabría; tal vez la plática sobre sexualidad provocó que se desencadenara todo el desastre que ahora crean dentro de esa casa de campaña.

Continúan con el juego previo de besos y mordidas, inclusive su contraparte participa en las marcas ―después de pedirlo amablemente al querer intentar dejar un recuerdo―, para acabar en caricias indecentes que viajan debajo de la ropa, permitiendo así que las yemas de sus dedos exploren lo que de niños era algo insignificante; es una explosión de sensaciones, tantas que eran imposibles de enumerar; el pudor, la ansiedad, la excitación; son solo algunas cosas que pueden entender de lo que sucede, pero están dispuestos a soportar cada golpe de inseguridad que conlleve estos para culminar lo que han planeado.

Ni siquiera se percatan cuando el punto crítico está pasando, dado que actúan en modo automático, al menos hasta que los cuerpos desnudos se presentan y ven más de lo que conocían.

Un silencio momentáneo se presenta, luego ambos rostros se intensifican con un rubor que expresa lo que en palabras no podrían decir.

Luego lo inevitable sucede, con tanta lentitud que ningún detalle pasa por alto, desde el sudor frío que causan los nervios, y el mareo que ocasiona la sangre que corre por la cabeza, hasta los pequeños jugueteos que aligeran los miedos de herirse mutuamente con una torpeza de las suyas; dedos contorneando las figuras desnudas, dibujando líneas que se quedarán impregnadas por unas cuantas horas, marcas de guerra que se provocan con la boca, caricias y apretones en zonas específicas, exploraciones atrevidas mutuas. Incapaces de contener sus sentimientos carnales, acaban por unirse, en algo que inicia de manera dolorosa, sin embargo, la paciencia y la dulzura que crean para que el dolor desaparezca funciona, con tanta armonía, que cada vez que sienten que sus corazones se saldrán pueden moverse más de lo que creían.

Continúan así, las suficientes veces para comprender de forma base lo que deben hacer, y cuándo se encuentran lo suficientemente documentados, cierran la noche con la unión de sus cuerpos, volviéndose una sola persona que acaba por saber todo lo que la otra ocultaba; no pueden evitar dejarse de besarse, de llenarse de caricias y palabras dulces que de vez en cuando se contaminaban para volverse atrevidas; con rasguños, tirones de cabello y gemidos contenidos, finalmente acaban por crear una nueva galaxia cuando ambos consiguen liberarse.

Rendidos, apenas pueden ser capaces de bostezar sin quedar dormidos inmediatamente, por ende, el moreno solo puede acomodar a su chico de las estrellas sobre su pecho para que descanse lo que queda de esa aventura, y al verlo tan pacifico en sus brazos, consigue lidiar el sueño que siempre pierde al quedarse pensando en este.

Neil era lo único que quiso ver antes de entregarse a Morfeo en un dulce sueño.

* * *

Su larga siesta se vio interrumpida con el cantar de un petirrojo, que luego se acompañó con los insistentes rayos de sol aclarando la tela que los separaba de la naturaleza; a pesar de eso, estaba tan reluciente y contento que parecía una clase de hechizo lo que hacía que sonriera. Se removió un poco, solo para salir de los brazos de su amante al cual volvió a recostar ahora en sus piernas, así pudo estirar la parte superior de su cuerpo, antes de buscar su celular; cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a David de mandar un mensaje apenas despertara de su cita ―el cual, por obvias razones, no explico que pasaría―.

 _"Hey David, gracias por la casa de campaña. Te debo una"_ sonaría extraño, solo que era lo que conseguiría en ese estado de felicidad absoluta, pero seguía sin desaparecer su lógica. _"Olvídalo, lavaré la casa de campaña por ti."_

Su consejero parecía entenderlo, y la única condición que parecía mantener por ahora era que mandara una foto para saber que todo estaba bien. A punto de hacerlo, observó que Neil despertaba de su sueño, provocando que pospusiera su palabra unos cuantos minutos ―mientras se aseguraba de que no le doliera mucho y uno que otro beso cariñoso―, luego, el mismo chico lunar se ofreció a salir en la foto olvidando las condiciones en que se encontraban. O tal vez lo sabía pero quería hablarlo con alguien tan comprensivo como lo era el "hombre árbol."

Ordenes eran ordenes, no pondría pero a lo que deseará su novio.

Neil abrazó su brazo derecho, recostándose en su hombro, posando así para la foto mientras su persona solo tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios sin posibilidad de salir. La imagen se veía perfecta, por lo cual solo pudo tomar la selfie para enviarla, ya que su plan ahora era lanzarse de nuevo a su pareja para hacerlo reír con una guerra de cosquillas.

* * *

David se encontraba con su co-consejero en la cafetería, sirviéndose un desayuno "nutritivo" hecho por el encargado de intendencia, puesto eran los únicos que madrugaron un sábado, pero eso se debía al que rubio insistió en buscar a los chicos cuando se enteró que ambos tuvieron una escapada romántica ―cosa que le provoca ternura al serle similar a un padre protector―. Su persona trataba de contenerlo, diciendo que era probable que solo hayan querido acampar bajo las estrellas al ser una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Neil.

Es algo creíble, incluso con los dos mensajes que mandó el menor como acordaron, hasta accedió a mandar una foto de que se encontraban a salvo ―para que se tranquilizará su pareja―, el problema residió en que la imagen que llegó a su conversación no era exactamente lo que buscaba, menos cuando Daniel la vio por encima de su hombro.

―David…―respiro de manera pesada―. ¿¡Dónde están!? ¡No permitiré que ese pequeño demonio vuelva a ver en la vida a MI Neil! ¡Max se quedará sin una maldita descendencia cuando lo encuentre! ―blasfemaba con la misma intensidad que el golpe que dio a la pared de madera sin sentir dolor.

Tuvo que voltear a verlo, notando de manera directa que al rubio se le creaba un tic en el ojo mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado de manera abrupta. Si eso no fuera suficiente, pudo escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes; sí, otra vez tendría que ir por los calmantes.

Ahora volvería a tener que hacer una plática con los tres sobre privacidad y libertad sentimental/sexual.


End file.
